Fated
by ImpartingAbyss
Summary: <html><head></head>All my life I yearned for something I couldn't name, I knew its color, its taste. I knew without a doubt that when I found it my entire world would shift. But I didn't know where to look, or what I was looking for..I asked myself once, "Had I known what pain I would face to find it, would I have done it all over again?" I knew the answer was yes, and always would be.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I want to say Thank You, first for reading this fic. and sorry second, because I have Never Ever written a story before =) I have a ton of ideas in my head though screaming at me so i decided to try and put them together. My medium is art, I sketch , writing is completely new to me so Words of wisdom and any advice on how to improve are greatly appreciated. The Turtles have been my secret love since I was a little girl and remain so today. Please let me know what you think.. Im currently working on the next chapter. Updates may be slow. I have two crazy kids and a business to help run. Thank you again. I own Nothing accept my OC's

* * *

><p>Men Suck <p>

" I feel like an idiot."

" Your not an Idiot."

" But I should have seen this coming! How did I fall for his shit? "

" Gawd woman ! You Do realize that you sound like every other duped woman since the beginning of time right? This whole conversations becoming cliche`." And it was, they had been going in circles about this for a while now. Rachell knew Meghan was hurting. But that penis slinging ass-face her friend had been dating Did Not deserve her time, tears or pain. She could however think of at least ten types of pain the s.o.b. did deserve, and she would gladly volunteer to deliver it. Expedited, and with a super friendly smile. -_ note extreme sarcasm (here) _

Sitting around was not something she was good at either. Not when she had a problem that needed fixing. She faced them head on and as quickly as possible. Like everyone else, she had been taught that running from things only made them worse. People had taught ther that lesson, life had driven the facet home, repeatedly. So sitting here, stewing over something she felt she should do something about but really couldn't, frustrated the hell out of the red head. Because to her, there was a problem.

Not only did the asshole, in Rachel's opinion, need his dick super-glued to his kneecap. But she was worried about what this whole mess would mean for her friend at work. So a part of her wanted to make him pay for what he had done, and another wanted to be sure he understood that Meghan was to be left in peace. He wasn't her boss. Not directly anyway. Rachel remembered Meghan saying something about him being a higher ranking official in the company. He could make trouble for her friend at work and it pissed her off that there wasn't really anything she could do to prevent it. Not legally anyway. All of the plans she had would only land her pretty ass in jail. And how could she preach to her friend that he wasn't worth the time just to end up serving time because of the bastard? Exactly. She couldn't. Not that whooping his ass would fix him anyway. His particular breed of bastard never really changed.

Her toes began to tingle, letting her know she had been sitting far too long with her feet beneath her on the couch. Her foot would be next, then the annoying pins and needles would assault her leg. She needed to get up and move around. But where she wanted to get up and move around too she knew her friend would not approve of and she was having an increasingly difficult time not letting her anger take her up town and committing a few felonies, a misdemeanor or two and dealing out some sorely needed justice. So to save herself some jail time and her friend the bail money, she popped her butt up off the couch and strode purposefully to the living room window. Running her hands hastily through her hair in frustration and snagging a few tangles in the process, she stared out the 4th floor window and thanked whatever deities were listening, that her friend had finally gotten past the shock and numbness that accompanied it. Witnessing what she had could not have been easy. So Rachel really didn't want to judge her friends behavior, and she wouldn't. The girl had been so stupefied by what she had seen, she had nearly checked out of reality for a while. She wouldn't move from her spot on the couch to do anything but use the bathroom for nearly three days. For those three days Rachel had talked to her constantly, hoping to get through to her friend. She had urged her to eat but nothing passed her lips but water. She would drink but only from a straw and only if Rachel held the cup, and other than the occasional adjustment to her sitting position her friend would not move from the spot she occupied on the old sofa.

Then one morning she just took a deep breath and seemed to let it all out. As she looked into Rachel's eyes she sighed. Then as if coming to a conclusion to some inner battle, she gave a quick nod and got up. After taking a long shower she dressed herself and walked to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of Cheerios. Rachel had been so surprised and happy at her friends sudden recovery that she hadn't wanted to do or say anything to scare her back into that vegetative state. So she played along. Answering her friends mundane questions about how things had been and what she had been up too. Like nothing had happened. As if the last three days had never occurred. Once she finished her cereal, she rinsed off her bowl and spoon, placing them in the dishwasher for later and dried her hands on the little towel hanging from the oven. When she turned back toward the table though Rachel could see the mask falling and the tears finally filling her friends green eyes. That was this morning. Now they were at the ice-cream binging slash self-loathing stage of the process… But at least the tears and hysteria had stopped.

Looking out the window into the darkened alley she admired the purple haze the city lights cast across the alley walls. A mix of different colors washed together creating a beautifully sinister glow across the brickwork and metal grating. She recalled the first few hours after Meghan had started crying. Everything her friend had been internalizing for three days had finally come out. Every painful thought, every question and feeling had exploded out of her, bringing the girl to her knees. Rachel had rushed to her friends side, holding her close and letting her scream her frustration into her hair. The lady downstairs in 312 actually came up to see if everything was alright. Luckily the elderly woman was compassionate and understanding. She even came in and talked to the girl for a moment. She knew her friend had been embarrassed that her outburst had disturbed her neighbor, and that may have helped to calm her down. Nothing like a reality check to put ones situation into perspective right?. She wasn't sure exactly what the lady had said to her upset friend because she had been making tea in the kitchen while 312 talked to Meghan in the living room. But her friend had been in a scary place for a while there and she had calmed down considerably after the old woman left. Its always hard to find out someone is being unfaithful, but what he had done and his reaction to her finding him out… To Meghan, the thought of being stripped naked and spanked by a rodeo clown with a dead fish would have been more likely to happen than what she had walked in on. OK maybe the clown/fish thing was a bit of a stretch. But you get the point! That shit was fucked up from the floor up.

Meghan had calmed down considerably after 312 left. The old woman saying she had to get to bed, some nightly ritual or something. She wasn't sure what the old ladies name was. Almost felt bad for not knowing. Especially after the woman had helped to calm her friend down. Meghan more than likely had told her at some point what the ladies name was but she had always sucked at remembering peoples names. Faces she could remember. Names not so much. So she just started referring to the lady by her apartment number. It was a habit at this point.

_I need a smoke._ She had just quit smoking when all of this had happened. Unlatching the ancient locks on the old window she quickly slid the glass up enough to crawl out onto the fire escape. The apartment was located on the fourth floor of an older building that had been converted into lofts. The girls often used the old iron staircase to access the roof above when nights were clear enough for a few stars to peek through the city's ever present haze of lights. The blond left sitting on the couch watched her go but thankfully said nothing. She really didn't need the reminder that she needed to quit. A rush of cold city air swirled in through the window as it slid open and the chilly October breeze caused goose bumps to spread up her arms. She was a seasoned smoker however and mentally thumbed her nose at the dropping temperatures outside. Her left foot had gone to sleep after sitting on it for so long and the pins and needles tingling up her calf were not helping her gracefully extricate herself from the apartment window. Doing a little wiggle hop shimmy she made it out the window in one piece and out onto the fire escape, plopping down for her nicotine fix. _No amount of cold air was going to keep her from her addiction._ She knew Meghan didn't like the smell but it had been hours since her last one and she needed it. Rachel had just found a comfortable sitting position on the rusty metal stairs when her luck ran out in the lecture department.

"Your going to smell like an ashtray." _Oh look…theres the unwanted opinion._ She smiled. _Here we go._

Digging in her Ben&J's carton for another spoonful of ice-cream, Meghan mumbled, "I don't know why you started smoking again anyway, its not like **you** saw your boyfriend fucking somebody else." _Ouch._

That was harsh. True, but harsh. Rachel didn't take the bait though. Her friend was just hurting and she knew that particular barb wasn't actually meant to piss her off or hurt her in anyway.. Well, definitely not hurt anyway, taunt her maybe but not hurt. Meghan wasn't normally a vicious person. She was just lashing out any way she could because she didn't know how to deal with the situation. Apparently her cigarette smoking was offensive enough to kick start the pissed off part of this emotional roller coaster. You could taste the venom in Meghan's words. This girl was positively toxic right now. She would let her friend get the poison out. Meghan wasn't trying to be mean to her, and she knew that. The poor girl just needed to vent, and the best thing she could do for her right now was be understanding.. She could be the verbal punching bag if thats what her friend needed. So she only rolled her eyes and said, " Maggie, **I** know your hurting. **You** know your hurting. **You** know **I** know your hurting and the **lady** in 312 knows your hurting," that earned an eye roll and unladylike snort of derision from Meghan. Rachel flashed a smart ass grin before she continued, "So, if you don't want to explain to the officers down at station 12, why exactly **your** hurting caused the chain of events leading up to **my** arrest? I suggest you let me enjoy this cigarette." She said with a wag of her cancer stick. It only took a moment for the image of that very real possibility to cause both girls to laugh out.

Her friend coughed out, "What makes you so sure I would bail your ass out huh?" That earned a full bodied laugh from Rachel.

"Pah-lease." She snorted, " Like you could let all this," she motioned to her whole body, " rot in jail, aand.. because, you love me**!** Even if you don't want to.."

Meghan cracked a smile and replied, "yeah.. but I would definitely let you sweat it first!"

"Three hots and a cot baby."

The two girls chatted a little more about what had happened, Meghan hadn't given her the whole story yet. She only had the cliffs notes version. So Meghan spent the next few minutes explaining exactly what had happened three days ago. After having the whole story, Rachel had a new respect and understanding for her friend. Respect: because she didn't kill the son of a bitch and the whore he was fucking. Understanding: because after what he did …. God man that was just cruel and fucked up in a special way. Now her behavior made a little more sense. Rachel still would have killed him. But her friend wasn't a hot head or a vindictive person at all. Hell, she could barely put someone down in a play fight.

Now that Rachel had all the details, she digested the information as she chipped at the old paint that was flaking off the fire-escape. The iron had been repainted a few times over the years and was slowly falling into disrepair again. Tiny chips of missing paint riddled the grating and rails. Scraping off a few loose pieces of paint, she lit a smoke and frowned down at her feet. Her boots, were a present from Meghan, and reminded her of her friends first date with Micheal. She had been so shocked that he had asked her out. The girl was a mess. She couldn't find anything she thought was good enough to wear. A pile of discarded outfits littered her queen bed, the floor, Rachel's head … One would think that the girl owned nothing but rags the way she was going on. Rachel finally suggested they go shopping, as much as she hated going into department stores and being around all those people, her friend was having a melt down and that was the only solution she could think of to fix it. So they walked the few blocks to a string of dress stores and after a bit of searching she found this perfect little black cocktail dress and matching pumps. While she was paying, Meghan caught her ogling a pair of fairly expensive knee high boots. She knew Rachel would never spend that much money on shoes for herself no matter how badly she wanted them. Or let Meghan buy them for her while she was there. So Meghan waited two days before she went back to the store alone and purchased them, then giving them to her for her birthday a month later. Rachel had never taken such good care of a pair of shoes either. Rachel glanced up through the window to steal a peak at her friend, Rachel had been hoping Meghan would get past the moping stage and into the Fuck him and the horse he rode in on stage so they could have they're little post breakup ceremony on the roof and get hammered. It was they're ritual. The leggy blond on the couch was just about there too.

Meghan looked thoughtful suddenly, tapping her spoon on her bucket, she turned her head toward the open widow and voiced her thoughts, " you know Shell, I really think men should come with warning labels. I know its been said before, but damn if it isn't true!"

Rachel giggled back, adding, " Yeah, something like, _**"Caution: Will waste All of your fertile years, Drain your bank account, find a way to Scratch himself in Public and Never appreciate you."**_" It was true though, at least in her experience. " Men do suck girl, if strong chests, broad shoulders and muscular thighs didn't make me salivate like a panhandler at a dinner party, I'd try batting for the other team," she replied dreamily. Too bad she was straight as board.

Meghan choked on her ice cream from the couch and coughed out, " you sound like your mother!"

"Don't you dare," Rachel pointed at her friend, " compare me to that harlot." She ended, voice rising in indignation.

The couch potatoe couldnt stop giggling." Your mother," she snorted out, " was **not** a harlot."

Rachel raised one finely trimmed brow. Pulling off the best skeptical look she could, she asked, "Oh really? Then what was she?"

Meghan was actually looked a little stumped, Rachel's mom, while not a bad mother or person, was actually quite…umm.." Attention deprived ? " she tried.

"Pfft," Rachel tried to say the rest with as straight a face as she could muster, "Try horny as hell. That woman would screw a telephone pole if it had a picture of a hot guy on it."

Chuckling, Meghan smiled adding, "yeah well with that bad ass attitude you run around with. Your pension for wearing manly clothes, and the fact that your more handy than Manny, you could definitely pass for a butch." She had to quickly dodge the cigarette lighter that was suddenly flying through the air toward her head. Giggling madly, she dodged the impromptu weapon and caught it up after it bounced off the couch behind her. She was really glad her friend had stayed with her though all this mess. Tossing the little red lighter back to the brunette she realized her dark mood was beginning to lift. She felt about ready to dust herself off and start moving forward. _Poor Mrs. Gladys downstairs…_ Meghan felt bad for having disturbed the poor woman. But she had seemed understanding enough and had been more than happy to try and help Meghan through her breakdown. _Ill have to do something to tell her thanks,_ she thought to herself. Rachel was still talking to her from the window though, so Meghan tried to tune back into the conversation, focusing on the fire escape outside her window and the not so quietly fuming Valkyrie who was occupying it. Meghan was trying to catch up to the conversation, Rachel had been going on about something, what was it now?

" Men are more trouble than they're worth…. If we could just, find some way to lock them all up like cattle we could solve a lot of the worlds problems. Then we could bring them out when we needed them instead of letting them run a muck. You know," she said, eyes flashing naughtily, " for those, **Hard** times."

Meghan just shook her head, " it would never work."

" OK, OK! Theres a few details to be worked out I know, **But!** I still think its a good idea," she trailed off with a smirk. Obviously still thinking about those **hard** times.

" And what the hell are you going to call this new Eden? Huh? Estrogen Acres?"….Meghan couldn't help but laugh at her own corny joke.

" Laugh all you want but in My world," Rachel started counting off on her fingers, " One, Men would HAVE to get their Playboy magazines, for the articles, because there would be **no** pictures. Two," she continued, raising another finger, " Men, would have to sit around and wonder what **we** are thinking! Three," she ticked off another finger, " They would not be allowed to eat gas-producing foods within two hours of bedtime."

Meghan was dieing of laughter by this point and Rachel kept going.

" Four, All toilet seats would be nailed down! ; Five, All men would be forced to spend one month in a PMS simulator. ; And Number Six, my personal favorite… During mid-life crisis, men would get the hot-flashes and women would date hot 20 year olds." She followed her dramatic outburst with an equally dramatic flop onto her ass.

Her friend stopped laughing long enough to point out, " You got half of that from your mom! "

" Yeah well, the shoulders of giants and all."

After laughing it up for a few more minutes, things began to chill back down and both girls began to stew again.

Meghan still sat at the end of her sofa closest to her window, legs curled under her body, elbows tucked close, shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth. She had thought he really liked her. Micheal had seemed like the perfect guy. Nice, funny, attractive, successful. He would actually call her or text her during the day just to say, "Hey, how are you doing." And she was always able to reach him. She knew how busy he was. She worked for the same company. Although a different sector and building, she had an idea of what it took for him to make time to call her, and she had fawned over him even more for it.

He always picked her up for their dates and brought her home. At the time, she thought he was a perfect gentleman. It was just too easy. Her job and hobbies kept her busy and he always worked with her schedule. He made her feel important. She had had no idea. She felt so naive and Pathetic, to have been so obliviously happy to have someone who 'loved' her that she was completely blind to his real machinations. She wasn't, in fact, the center of his universe. She was barely a piece of space junk caught in his orbit.

She could see now all of his noble gestures were his way of keeping up with her so she didn't stumble across him during his 'playtime'. Thats why he kept up with her so closely, never giving her cause to search him out. Meghan wasn't a child, breakups weren't new to her. At 27 years old she had been in her fair share of relationships. None of them had worked out either. That's life though, Trial and Error, few people are lucky enough to get it right the first time and she was OK with that... This though, this was different, this was cruel and insulting and lots of other adjectives she couldn't quite think of right then but she had never been through anything like 'this' before. If she had ever been cheated on in a past relationship she was blissfully unaware of it. The look on his face when she had shown up at his apartment and found them together... That was one night she would never forget. No matter how badly she wished she could bleach it from her mind.

She had wanted to surprise him with dinner. So she had lied to him for the first time since they met. He had called her at work that afternoon and asked her if she was free for dinner. She'd told him she was working late and would not be able to see him that night. The truth was she was already packing up her things to head home. She had an unexpected change in her plans that day and had ended up close by. As a result she had finished work early and had plenty of time to go home and cook something special. She felt horrible for lying, but told herself he would forgive her when she surprised him with his favorite meal at his house for once. After all he was always so ready to do all the traveling so she didn't have to. She wanted to do something special for him for a change. The surprise was hers however. When she arrived at his brownstone, the door was already unlocked and slightly ajar. Apparently, he and his 21 year old secretary hadn't been able to wait until they were _**inside**_ the apartment and in they're haste, hadn't closed the door completely. She should have turned around when she heard the womans voice. She was surprised someone was there but prepared to find a friend or maybe family of his she had not met. She never could have imagined she would find what what was waiting for her. When she passed through the kitchen door, she had a clear view of who was there and exactly what they were doing and they were Not setting the table. The casserole dish she had been holding fell from her hands. The sound of thick glass hitting ceramic tile and shattering caused all movement and sound to cease. Two pairs of eyes were suddenly looking at her…

And for a split second she thought he would try to talk his way out of it.

He must have realized that there was no talking his way out of this one though. He was caught, balls deep in his pretty little secretary and she had a perfect view of his bare ass as he fucked her on the dinning room table.

Thats when he smiled at her, the bastard actually fucking smiled. It was the cockiest, most self assured smile she had ever seen in her life. She was stunned, shocked, she couldn't move or speak. Though she knew she should do or say something her breath was caught in her throat. Her mind, unwilling or unable to process exactly what she was seeing seemed to stall out. Her body would not, could not, move. Her thoughts had all evaporated. She stood there like a statue, staring at them like an idiot. The girl on the table tried to cover herself and thats when he must have come to some decision as to how he wanted to handle the situation because he moved. Just not in the direction her thunderstruck mind expected. He thrust into the buxom blond laying in front of him causing her to cry out and fall back to the table. He continued fucking her as if nothing had happened. As if his girlfriend of six months was not watching him fuck another woman. The kicker however was the look on his face. He never looked sorry. If anything his smile grew wider. He knew it was over and so did she and he wasn't going to stop what he was doing to so much as apologize. Thats when the whole situation came into focus and time sped back up. Thats when Meghan ran. She didn't stop running until she was 3 blocks from her home, barely able to walk and far away from that disgusting scene. She had been in such a numbed haze as she walked in her door. She dropped her purse and keys on the little side table beside her door like she did every day and walked straight to her sofa and sat there staring at floor until Rachel arrived some time later. She had come over as soon as she heard something was wrong. Apparently someone had seen her running home distressed and called Rachell when she had not answered her phone. Meghan hadn't even known that she had left her apartment door unlocked until a pair of arms circled her protectively from behind. Shell whispered apologies into her hair and offered to stay with her for a while. There was nothing she could do to fix what had happened to Meghan, but Rachel loved her best friend and would do anything for her, even take a few days off work to help her get through all this. The muted sounds of the city floated in from the open window.

Outside, Rachel mouthed her cigarette in contemplation. She was thinking more than smoking, but old habits die hard and Rachel couldn't help but take up the old habit when she was mad. It made her feel like she was doing something, even if she wasn't. It kept her from doing what she wanted, which was good because if she went after Micheal, she would likely land herself in jail. She just had to keep reminding herself that. Meghan didn't need to deal with all that on top of everything else. That was the down side to living in a big city. Too many witnesses. Her friend deserved better than what that ass hole had done to her. If they'd still been living down south, Micheal wouldn't be so lucky. Rachel had never really cared for Micheal. He just seemed 'wrong' somehow." Now she knew why. He was fake.

Meghan was mumbling in the living room.

"What was that?" Rachel asked from the window.

Meghan looked up at her friend. Rachel was just putting out her cigarette. _Must have been thinking out loud…_ Meghan calmly repeated herself, " I called him a bastard." Then with more force added, "Actually, I called him a _**Fucking**_ Bastard." Huffing loudly she went on, " Shell, why do I always seem to end up picking the worst guys mankind has to offer? Do I have a sign on my back or something? I mean, I'm not easy. I don't sleep around, I don't go out looking for men in bars or clubs! I try to be careful, responsible ! You know that!" Meghan's voice rose as she spoke, quickly getting upset again. She would get so close to putting it all behind her when the question started eating at her again. _Why me? I'm a good person, right? What did i ever do to deserve this? _"Six months Shell! We were together for Six freaking months! I never had a clue he could do something like that." Meghan couldn't decide what was worse, the fact that she was sitting there letting that piece of shit effect her that way, or that she would be paying for her gluttonous behavior later at the gym. The bottom of the container loomed before her, laughing at her as the last dregs of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Therapy made they're way to her lips. The irony did not escape her either. Maybe this particular ice cream flavor was created by an emotional woman.

Rachel knew Meghan wasn't actually looking for an answer to her question, no one could answer those questions except Micheal, maybe God, and he wasn't exactly being very forthcoming at the moment."Its not your fault, he was a douche. At least you found out now, it could have been worse."

Meghan knew what her friend was saying. At least she hadn't wasted too much time on him or worse, gotten pregnant. " But I feel like a magnet for bad relationships. "

Rachel nodded, "I know the feeling Meg, getting your heart broke sucks." She said as she crawled back through the window into the apartment. Brushing her jeans off to make sure she didn't track any dirt in from the fire escape she made her way into the small open kitchen and began systematically opening and closing cabinet doors. She knew Meghan kept booze here somewhere, she just had to find it. As she searched the kitchen cabinets she continued absently, " but I really believe theres somebody out there for everyone. You just have to stop looking. "

" Soul mates are not lost car keys or cell phones, Shell. I think its a little more complicated than that ! " She was making an awful lot of noise in the kitchen and Meghan tried to see what her friend was doing but all she could catch from the couch was Rachel's head bobbing up and down behind the counter tops. _What the hell is she looking for?_ "You know you look funny right?" Meghan said loud enough for her friend to hear her. "You look like a gofer. What are you rooting for anyways?"

" Shit at this point… truffles?" Came the reply from under the sink. Her cabinet muffled voice cleared suddenly as she sat back on her heals, " you know, you got enough crap down here to grow a few shrooms right?."

"Just because you cant find what your looking for doesn't mean you have to insult my poor cabinets and organizational skills." Meghan said as she pulled herself off of the couch. Pity Party had gone on long enough. That bastard didn't deserve another minute of her time. He had wasted six months of her life, and now thanks to Ben and Jerry's, she would be spending a few extra hours on the tread-mill. She wouldn't let him waste another minute of her life. Stepping into the kitchen she tossed her empty ice-cream box in the trash and quietly pulled a chair from her table into the kitchen. She finally figured out what Rachel was looking for. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Apparently they had reached the 'lets get piss drunk' part of the night.

So while her friend was waist deep in her bottom cabinets Meghan pulled the chair over to her fridge. While she was tall for a girl, she was still not tall enough to reach the cabinets above the refrigerator. So she used the dining chair to climb on to reach the small storage cabinets that ran above the top of the fridge. Rachel was still hip deep down below somewhere. The sound of her chattering muted by the wooden box she was digging though. Meghan moved aside a few old boxes and a coffee can she used for change to reveal her stash of liqueur. Smiling brightly she pulled the Rum and vodka from the back of the cabinet. Having found her haul, Meghan quietly climbed down and replaced the chair. Never making a sound, she snuck off to her bedroom with the booze. Rachel didn't need to find it just yet. Besides, Rachel had been messing with her for two days with that smoking habit of hers, she deserved a little pay back. Her friend was on a mission to find alcohol and would not give up easily. If Meghan was lucky she would have time to take a shower, get dressed, and be sitting on the couch with a knuckle of rum when her friend finally came out of the kitchen. So with that plan in mind she trotted off to her bedroom to change. She had been laying around in her old sweats long enough.

Rachel continued to empty every cabinet she could find, she knew that bitch had booze here somewhere, she just had to find it. Her friend rarely drank but she always had a bottle of something for those ' fuck it all ' days. Now that Megs was up and coming out of her funk, it was time for phase two of operation 'What was his name again?' They were gonna get hammered. Giving up on the booze for the moment, she turned to ask Meghan where the alcohol was when she noticed her friend wasn't in the living room or kitchen. The faint sounds of a shower running filtered down the hall. Meghan must have decided to get off her ass and take a shower. Well, if Rachel couldn't find the liqueur, she could get the rest of their ritual supplies. Operation 'whats his face' would go off without a hitch tonight by god. Shell made her way across the living room and into the small bathroom in the hall.

Flipping the light switch up, she was temporarily blinded by color. Blue, the only room in the whole damn apartment that Meghan had actually given color to… was the freaking bathroom. Everything in here was blue, not just any old blue either. Freaking bright icy blue, baby blue, royal blue, and freaking neon blue. Yeah thats right, neon blue. Thanks to the stupid little neon Bud light sign Rachel was dumb enough to get for Meghan as a gag for her housewarming gift. It was the sign that was responsible for the little dots in her vision now. Rachel had asked her if she liked blue so much why didn't she have it anywhere else in the house. Meghan had looked confused for a moment but told her, 'she was painting the whole apartment in neutrals, but one night she'd had an amazing dream. She couldn't remember the dream just that blue and how wonderful it made her feel, so she decided to paint the little hall bathroom that color, but she could never find the right shade.

" Blue blue blue. Rachel approached the cabinets under the bathroom vanity with caution, she was half afraid a smurf would jump out of something and attack her. Smurf her up. Or whatever it is smurfs do. It was like getting smacked with color after watching black and white re-runs all day. Looking under the sink she found a bunch of baby blue rags and a medium sized metal bucket that Meghan kept for when she mopped. Taking the bucket, she began gathering up the 'necessary' items. One of the many things Rachel and Meghan had learned growing up in the country was that new life, and new beginnings, grew best from the ashes of the old. It sounded all wise and shit but Rachel figured out that it was really just a good excuse for rednecks to burn shit. But it was fun….particularly fun if the stuff being burned belonged to your ex.

With a cheshire grin she pulled her lighter from her jeans to be sure she still had it, returning it to her pocket she started gathering anything she could find that would remind Meghan of Micheal. Once she was sure she had scavenged all the photos, trinkets and odds and ends she could find in the living room and kitchen she went looking for her tall blond friend. The girls had an exorcism to conduct on the roof and Rachel was determined that her fire-pit free-for-all would help her friend to move on. Plus Rachel was pretty sure her friend had already snagged the booze!


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel and Meghan were drunkenly hanging off of each other's arms when midnight rolled around. Singing songs and making up a few 'new' lyrics when they couldn't remember the words. They had started drinking hours ago and now thanks to multiple spills resulting in calls of 'alcohol abuse', along with a lot of over imbibing, the night was coming to a close and the liquor was just about gone.

Their faces were flush with color thanks to the cold weather and alcohol. Their little metal fire bucket sat smoldering a few feet away. After burning all her ex's items, cursing his family tree and praying he caught some venereal disease that would make his dick rot off, the party had begun. Laughing and dancing, they sang and joked for hours until they were too drunk to remain standing. So they both leaned against the parapet to rest.

Meghan turned to grab her drink from the wall behind her only to trip over her own foot and fall drunkenly to the ground. Rachel was only able to laugh at her friend as she too slid to the ground, if not with grace, than at least with a modicum of control. Her friend on the other hand was fresh out of it. Eyes squinting in the dark Rachel watched the skinny blond struggle with her own limbs in an effort to sit back up. Giggling madly, Meghan rolled over and collapsed against the wall with as much grace as a sack of potatoes." _Damn. that girl was a light weight…_

"Once she sat herself up and collected herself as much as a piss drunk person can, she did the first thing a drunk can be expected to do, she pulled a question out of her ass that was guaranteed to make Rachel face palm herself. "Do you remember that cartoon you loved so much as a kid?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the lizard people things, or whatever they were. The space one. What was it called again?.."

Rachel had to think about that one. "They'd been talking for hours. Remembering all the stupid things they used to do back home as kids. Mostly all the trouble they had gotten into as teens. Laughing about how they had always thought that if they could just get out and move away.. Leave that small town life behind.. Then they would be free to do whatever they wanted. Be whoever they wanted to be. But life never turns out how you think it will and she learned the hard way that the grass really isn't always greener on the other side. This new question took her a moment to think about but she remembered, to her horror, what her friend was referring to. " Oh shit!That one? " Meghan's response was a smirk and giggle.

There weren't many TV shows she was allowed to watch back then. Chores came first on their south Georgia farm and when your dad was a Vietnam Vet with PT-SD and a very militant disposition you did not get a lot of free time. "Idle hands are the devils workshop," her father would say. But there was one show she never missed an episode of. It came on early and she could watch it before school so her dad didn't say anything to her as long as her morning chores were done. It was a silly little cartoon like all the other kid shows back then. Cheesy lines and over dramatized action. She had had the biggest crush on one of the characters. She'd been teased mercilessly about it as a child. And her friend was bringing this back up now?! Why? She looked to the blond suddenly and ready to deny it all she took a deep breath. She felt her cheeks heat up from more than the alcohol, it still embarrassed her to this day to admit it at all. "Oh god, that was.. we were.. Jesus I was just a stupid kid back then!" she protested, covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. Peeking between her fingers she asked, " how do you even remember that? Do you store these little events away in that steel trap of a brain just so you can blind side me with embarrassing crap later? "

"Meghan snorted. Not really listening to the rant and continued, " you were so in love with that one guy. He was all you ever talked about! You never even looked at the boys in class because they weren't as 'cool' as he was!" She was laughing hysterically now as she drug Rachel down memory lane. " Jesus! How many times did you get in trouble for drawing him in class?" She sat up suddenly to look into Rachel's face and they both answered together, "like a hundred at least." " I'm pretty sure Mrs. Hendrickson thought something was wrong with you. I'm surprised she never called your father."

"Oh she did, several times. Daddy was always busy though remember?

"Yeah, you would think he was afraid to stop moving."

"Yepp, so he was always out of the house when she called. I would just erase the messages when I got home from school."

"Your dad would have killed you if he had known."

"Guess I'm lucky he never found out," she said, " I got enough scars from that man anyway."

" I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to bring That up."

"Its cool." It had been a long time ago and she had moved on.

"Seriously though," Meghan snickered, trying and failing to hold in her laughter, " you were in love with a scaly snake man!"

"OK." Exhaling loudly, Rachel tried to defend herself. " I was 10 years old!.. And he was **Not** a snake man! So I had a huge crush on a 5 foot lizard person with a surly disposition and a rocket launcher! So what ?! Lots of kids did ! He was fucking Cool!" "Like a sexy grouchy Adonis." You just wanted to be the one person he actually liked. Not to mention his weapons were neat as shit! "Ya know?." Her friend was looking at her like Mrs. Hendrickson now…" _Shit, said too much. Damn alcohol._ "You know what? I never said that and I'm going to count on you not remembering this conversation tomorrow..Hopefully neither will I. Thats the only reason I'm still talking." A rude snort came from her friend as she cooed, " it was cuuute." Rachel gave her her best disbelieving look, " just drop it. I grew up." Besides, real guys are never like the heroes on television and if there really were honorable people out there, ones who put others before themselves, and treated you with respect and honesty. She had never met them. She doubted anyone ever had and if they were out there, they definitely weren't in this city. Her friends next question however surprised her.

"What if he was real?"

"What?"

"I said, what if he was real?"

"Meghan, normal, straight laced, no nonsense Meghan Chance, who never ever entertained thoughts of whimsy or fantasy was definitely passed being shit-face drunk if they were having this conversation. So, giving her friend a look like she had grown two heads, Rachel entertained for a moment the thought of having her childhood crush come to life. " I wish he was real,"she said.

The whole idea of really meeting a hero was so far fetched it was laughable but the conversation had her inner child sitting up and taking notice. The little girl in her was elated, jumping for joy at the thought of her hero being real. But the grown version of herself coldly sent that little child back to her corner and poured ice all over that fantasy.

"But I'm also glad he isn't real,"she added sullenly.

People would never understand, they just cant accept anyone or anything different from themselves. Hell we barely accept each others differences. "They would freak out and kill him, or worse, torture him by turning him into a science experiment." Sighing loudly she took another swig from her bottle. Continuing dejectedly she said, " besides, I was like what? 10 years old. I would be at least a foot taller than him now. She shook her head in the negative. And I know how that sounds! I'm sure theres a lot of girls out there who don't mind bending down to kiss a guy, but i just cant do it man. Call me picky or whatever but I like my men tall.

"Meghan lost it then, with a burst of laughter she pointed out that, "You don't mind that hes got scales and a tail! or that he might be slimy and cold? Just as long as you don't have to squat to kiss him!?" Rachel rolled her eyes again at her friend, if this kept up they were going to roll away… "He wasn't slimy damn it!" The other girl wasn't listening however as her bawling laughter had degenerated into hiccups.

~Hiccup~ "Shit," Meghan said inbetween her hiccuping laughs "Now I got the,"~hic~ ,"ups."

That was an hour ago...

So the two now sat nursing what was left of the rum. Slumping against the parapet with one nearly empty Captain Morgan bottle perched atop the wall above their heads. To its left, an already empty bottle of vodka. Reaching up and over the rough edge Meghan's dainty hands found and grasped the smooth bottle of amber liquid. Bringing it down to her flushed lips she took a swift gulp of the fiery liquid. Barely feeling the burn as it slid down her throat she swished the contents around inside the bottle and tilted her head to the side to stare at her friend and wondered "_Are her eyes closed ?_ . . . . Are my eyes closed ?" Too drunk to realize the stupidity of that question she tested it anyway. She felt her eyes with her free hand. They felt like they were closed, but she could still see.

So she tried opening her eyes as wide as she could,which only resulted in her eyebrows raising ridiculously high on her face. She probably looked like a Tarsier, those things were creepy looking."_What am I doing?_ I'm either too drunk or not drunk enough…" she decided 'not drunk enough'. Then it hit her! She should drink herself sober! That way, she wouldn't have a hangover! Yeah! That was a good idea. Now that she thought about it Rachel looked like she needed another drink too. Turning to squint at her friend again she thrust the nearly empty bottle into her face and barked out, " here!" Simultaneously belching and whacking Rachel in the nose with the Captain Morgan. She earned a cry of pain from the red head and a retaliatory smack to the back of her head for her trouble. The impact barely registered but feeling the need to complain anyway she whined, "What the hell man! I was just offering you a drink!" Her friend only gave her another shove to the shoulder before she tried to stand back up, wobbling and apparently thinking better of it, she sat back down.

"Rachel knew her friend was two shades to the wind. She had been trying to talk herself into getting up when she heard, "Here," and was suddenly struck in the face with a rum bottle. Her nose still hurt from the bottle. She almost left her up here after that smack. She normally didn't drink rum, it made her pissier than usual. But she caught herself before she got too mad. Neither of them could walk straight anyway and they still needed to get back down the ladder and into the apartment. Smacking Meghan as best she could, she clumsily stood and felt the blood rush to her head with a wave of nausea and promptly sat back down. It seemed like an awful lot of freaking work to get back to the apartment. Maybe they could crash up here. Then she remembered the maintenance man, whats-his-face, came up every morning to check the units or some such crap. Hell for all she knew he could just be having a morning smoke. She would. No judgment here. But she didn't want…damn,.. what-tha-fucks-his-name!?.. to find them passed out on the roof when he did come up. No one had complained about them using the roof occasionally and she didn't want that to change. So they needed to get their shit together and get moving before they passed out. Coming to a decision, she steeled herself against the nausea and dizziness. "OK heifer, get up." she said as she stood unsteadily. Trying to help your piss ass drunk friend stand up and walk when you could barely stand upright yourself was not an easy task. Luckily the nausea stayed away this time. Her friend was in no hurry to get up however as she tried to pull her up she only got alot of whinning from the limp body of her 'friend' _that bitch hit me with a liquor bottle! _So naturally nudging her friends ass with the toe of her shoe and making her body wiggle like jello was highly entertaining. Hey! she wasn't above drunken stupidity either.

"God Shell, leave me alone!" She whined from the ground where she was trying to sprawl out. "Just leave me here damn it! I'm comfortable". _Doubtfull with her body jiggling like that.._Rachel ignored her friend and gave up on irritating her up and pulled her up from the tar and gravel covered ground. They stumbled together to the service stairs.

She didn't think she could safely get them down the fire escape ladder at this point so they used the maintenance entrance. Most buildings keep those doors locked but for whatever reason this door never was. Maybe the maintenance guy, whats his face, left it unlocked thinking no one would try coming in through the roof. This apartment wasn't built against any of the other structures around it so no one could jump down from another roof accept maybe a marvel hero, not likely to happen but maybe she should say something to the Manager anyway. But then they might make the roof off limits… Something to think about when she was sober.

"Holding the door open for Megs she stumbled through the hall and down the stairs. It was all she could do to keep them both upright, watching her own feet as she put one in front of the other they finally made it to the apartment door and she shouldered her friend inside. However by the time she got them into the apartment her Meghan was passing out. Just as they stumbled through the living room she felt more than saw her friend shaking her head emphatically and pulling away from her grip. "Don't wanna go to bed!" Meghan said angrily, falling to the floor in the hallway mumbling incoherently as she all but passed out where she landed. …"Great"

"Having dealt with this before, Rachel simply took her friend by the ankles and drug her into her hardly ever got drunk, thats why when she did drink the poor girl ended up like Charly Sheen.

Picking up her ass first since the other end kept slapping at her, Rachel put her in bed upside down. Bottom in the air and face on the floor. Drooling on her arm Meghan looked hilarious. She couldn't help but laugh at her fiend. Making a quick decision,she found her friends tablet and took a pic of her dubious position and set it as her lock screen image so when she woke up it would be the first thing she saw. The second being the inside of the toilet. Hang overs always suck and Megs was gonna be hating life in the morning. Thats why she didn't plan on going to sleep. She grinned to herself while quickly righting her friend in the bed. Tucking her in she made sure everything was alright before heading back up to the roof to clean up.

"The walk up wasn't as bad as the walk down had been. Having a full stomach before they started drinking had helped her to not get quite as drunk as her poor friend who had barely eaten anything for a few days. Thinking again that that girl was going to seriously hate life in the morning. Rachel locked the apartment door from the inside on her way to the stairs. This is New York after all and this neighborhood wasn't exactly known for its low crime rates. So figuring she couldn't be too careful she decided to lock the front door and come back downthe fire escape and through the window. The building was almost vacant accept Meghan, the old lady and the manager... both of whome were old and nearly deaf as it was,so she wasn't worried about waking anyone up. That way she could have another smoke on her way back in. "Good plan."_Savvy smoker thinking._

"The sleepiness she had felt earlier had slowly worn off after having to take care of Meghan. So she figured she would hang out on the roof for a bit after she cleaned up. She had always preferred being outside. Back home she practically lived outside. Had even slept on the roof and in the barn a few times. The animals had always seemed like better company to her than people anyway. So finding her curled up on a few hay bales or a cot in her horses stall was not unusual. Living in a city this size..or any size really.. Was hard for her. But you play the hand life deals you the best that you can. So here she was.

"She reached the top of the stairwell and pushed open the metal security door. Its hinges groaned as it opened out onto the dark and empty roof. She let it close slowly behind her trying to ignore the horrible noise it made..._like a bad horror flic_, she thought and walked across the expanse of roof to the far side and looked down at the empty streets.

It seemed so much darker now than it had been. A rolling rumble in the distance caught her attention. Storm clouds were moving in. The wind had picked up while she was inside and bits of trash and leaves blew across the roof and street below. The wind carried with it the smell of salt and sewage. A normal occurrence this close to the docks but tonight with the thunder and lightning building in the distance, the empty streets and howling wind all seemed almost sinister.

She pulled out her smokes and lit a cigarette, the little box was slightly crushed from being sat on. Three left she noticed. _My last three. No more smoking after this._ "She had promised Meghan she would quit smoking if Meghan promised to move on from this mess Micheal had made and not look back.

"Her thoughts from earlier that day came back and made her wonder again how people could be so cruel to each other. She understood it was easier for people to ignore the suffering of others around them than it was to go out of their way to help a stranger, or even a friend. It was like that everywhere. Not just in the city, in a little town like hers too. If it wasn't slapping them in the face they were happy to pretend everything was perfectly fine around them. That way they could focus on their own problems. It was too easy. Like cart horses with blinders on people raced through life ignoring all the little things around them. It was just worse in the city, there were just so many people rushing around, after a while she guessed they just became a part of the background. No more than white noise on a radio. Not to everyone though, there were still a few people out there, like her, who couldn't turn a blind eye to someone in need. /span/p

"The sound of a bottle breaking against brick caused her to jump, dropping her lit cigarette and burning her hand in the process she turned quickly, taking in her surroundings and realizing the vacant roof and street below had to mean the sound had come from the alley beside the building. Bringing a hand to her chest and running the other through her now disheveled hair she let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Her heart was still beating out of her chest but knowing she wasn't in any immediate danger its rapid pounding began to slow and her stinging hand reminded her of the smoke she had dropped in her fright. Unfortunately her cigarette hadn't faired as well as she had. In her mad spin of startled shame she had crushed the poor thing into oblivion." Well shit! Who ever the hell was bursting bottles at this time of night had to be drunk or stupid, maybe high. Possibly all three, and they owed her a cigarette.

"Marching her ass over to the streetside wall she looked down ready to tell someone off but stopped short when she realized the area below was vacant….. Figures. Turning on her heel to march across the roof to the other side she decided maybe calling attention to herself immediately wouldn't be the smartest move she made tonight. What if whoever was down there had a gun? Getting shot was so not in her play book for the evening. As much as she wanted to bitch at the asshole she wasn't stupid.

"Deciding to err on the side of caution, and blessing her metabolism for her clearing thoughts, she crept to the wall a little more carefully. Knees bent and hunkered down like a linebacker, she waddled toward the edge. Good thing there weren't any cameras up here. She probably looked like a real dumb ass, crouched the way she was. As if anyone could actually see her up on the roof in the middle of the night when she wasn't even near the edge…..idiot. She blamed the alcohol. …. The universe definitely has a sense of humor. The gods are all sitting on their thrones eating popcorn and enjoying the show.

"The view from the roof down into the alley on this side of the building unfortunately was not unobstructed. Not only were there a few laundry lines hung across the gap from the different apartments, but a few grate balconies from the more expensive units littered the side of the building and of course the fire escape itself made getting any kind of clear look at what was going on below very difficult without risking being seen.

"She could just make out a few shapes moving around toward the back of the alley way. The dim glow of the old halogen lights that lit the rest of the narrow area didn't quite reach the end of the alley and the dumpsters that were lined up there. In the cloying darkness she could just make out three bodies moving around. They looked like men. Two of them were definitely male, and large too. It looked like they were digging through the dumpsters… Maybe they were homeless? Possibly looking for food?…. The third figure was smaller, definitely scrawnier than the first two men. She would have thought he was a woman if he hadn't been standing close enough to the circle of light cast by the security lamp. She could just make out that he was actualy a male and he was pacing in a tight circle, fidgeting anxiously. Near the others,but he kept inching further away. He kept running his hands through his hair and holding his head in an odd way. This guy looked nuts or high, probably both. Hell they were all probably junkies. This dude looked like he was going to split on his friends any second though, he was twitchy as hell and the way he was eye balling the exit just screamed 'runner'. Maybe they weren't even friends. She guessed the big guys might have jumped Twitchy guy and stolen his score. But then what were they digging in the dumpsters for? She wasn't getting any answers from where she was sitting. She decided to get a little closer to the first two thugs, maybe she could over hear what they were saying. She kept a steady gaze below as she scooted along the parapet, hoping not to be seen before she had a better idea as to who they were and what was happening.

She was too damn curious to go home at this point but she couldn't just turn a blind eye. It was all just too damn suspicious to her but she was also not nearly dumb enough to show herself yet. If at all..She was feisty not stupid. Sure, she could call the cops, but what the hell would she say ? " Oh, excuse me officer, there's strange men roaming the alleys! Can you send a squad car to check it out? " Sure, they would tell her what she wanted to hear, but no one would come. Not when there were 'active' crimes to deal with somewhere else. So for now she would watch these weirdos. She didn't have anything better to do anyway and maybe she would hear or see something that would actually help the cops if she needed to call them later. So she made her way along the edge so she could keep them in her sights as she made her way toward the back of the roof. Watching below for any sign that they knew she was there. And thats when everything really went to hell in a hand basket.…

First one of the big guys growled out something to the scrawny scared looking one loud enough for Rachel to hear on the roof. Twitchy dude looked really panicked at whatever the other guy was saying and he started gesturing wildly with his hands and shouting back. Rachel was too panicked herself at the sudden change in their behavior to look away as she quickly scurried along the roof. Suddenly the big guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Twitchy's head. His eyes shown surprise for a split second of time before the sound of a gun firing completely froze her feet in place and his body dropped limply to the ground. Which gravity thought was a great time to say fuck you to the drunk bitch on the roof because her upper body kept moving forward and in her panic to remain upright.. and quiet, she grasped for the top of the parapet to stop her fall.

Freaking out over having just seen a man gunned down in cold blood for what? Hell she didn't even know. That was a gun! That crazy fucker had a gun! And he killed Twitchy! And the last thing she wanted was for him to know she had just witnessed him shooting and possibly killing him. Though she was pretty sure the skinny guy was dead. She could be in denial if she wanted to though damn it! Twitchy was going to get up any second and somebody would jump out of the shadows behind her screaming, "You've been Punked!" She managed to throw her hands out and catch the low wall in time to stop her fall but her eyes were frozen on the prostrate body in the alley below and her legs suddenly felt like jelly. Twitchy wasn't getting up, dark inky blood was beginning to spread slowly from his body and into the nearby manhole and No One was going to tell her this was all a prank.

She had to get inside.. **Now.**

She could hear the two remaining thugs yelling at each other. The first thug wasn't very happy with Big Guy for shooting Twitchy, that much was clear, but it didn't look like that was because he actually cared for him. Proven as he kicked Twitchy's corpse and yelled, "Fuck! Da Boss gonna have our heads for dis!" She continued to scurry along the wall, never taking her eyes off the two below. As soon as she was close enough to the roof access door she would make a break for it and call the cops once she was inside and they couldn't hear her. Just as she managed to reach the halfway point though her hands hit the empty liqueur bottles they had left sitting on the wall earlier and they pitched forward. Tilting and rolling quickly away._** Fuck! **_She nearly shouted it aloud as she dove halfway over the edge to catch the bottles, she managwd to grab one by the neck but the other slipped out of her fingers and fell end over end into the alley below. Hitting the buildings crown molding above the first floor and shattering. The sound drawing all eyes straight up at her shocked face. "OH Shit.."Time to call the cops!

Ducking backwards she quickly dug her Phone from her jacket pocket and hit the power button. …oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… When the device didn't wake up she held the button down to power it on. A second later it still wasn't lighting up..._Jesus, you pick now to glitch on me! What the hell?_ She could hear them now, the killer and his friend, or partner if she heard the boss part right. They were trying to get the lower ladder down so they could check the roof.

Maybe they didn't get a good look at her. She could still get out of this. But it wouldn't be long before they got the bottom ladder of the fire escape down and came up to look for her. Her brain still wasn't working at full capacity either,_thank you, Mr. Vodka._

She couldn't seem to get past the _'I have to call the cops'_ phase. Fiddling with the little Nokia the image of the dead body below came back to her mind. They would kill her if they caught her. She couldn't stay here. Looking closer at her phones still blank screen she realized that it was broken. The glass shattered into a messy black spider web. She must have crushed it on the wall when she dove for the bottles. Finally realizing she was just sitting there waiting to be caught she rolled to her feet and fought the dizziness that caused her to stumble while running toward the maintenance door. It wasn't until she tried the handle for the third time that she realized it was locked! _"What the fuck?!"_ That door was always unlocked! The damn thing was supposed to be broken! What twisted freaking universe had she stumbled into where she was the whipping boy tonight? Could her Karma be that bad? She didn't remember killing any kittens and Meghan's ex was still in one piece so what the hell?

Quickly she looked around for another way out. Spying an old drain pipe on the other side of the roof she made a break for it. If I can climb down that to the ground I can make a run for the warehouse around back and hide there. Going to the front of the building was out, they might have split up and she would be cornered, one of them was definitely coming up the fire escape. No, she had to go down the side of the building, she just hoped the old pipe didn't come loose. She sprinted across the roof toward her only exit but somewhere between the door and the drain pipe her body again reminded her of the massive amounts of booze she dumped into herself earlier and she fell flat on her face.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she scrambled to get up the stench of cheap cologne filled her nostrils. He was almost on top of her it seemed and with no time left to think she scrambled on her hands and knees as fast as she could across the ground.

She had just thrown her leg over the low wall and leaned out over the pipe when she felt hands grabbing at her clothes. She screamed out curses and scrambled to keep her hold on the pipe as she kicked at her assailant. "Fucker! Lemme Go!" she yelled, as she was drug back onto the roof. His rancid breath burned her nose as he laughed at her, " Fucka huh? Wasn't tha plan but why not? " He made his intentions clear enough by grabbing her crotch from behind as he drug her away from the ledge. She couldn't do much more than flail with his arm around her neck and the other between her legs, she was practically riding his arm in this position.

Giving up on her escape plan and opting for immediate self defense as she felt his hand palm her crotch roughly she stopped thinking and started reacting. When he let go of her privates and his arm came up around her stomach to hold her she grabbed it with both hands. Stomping on his foot to distract him she ducked out of his choke hold and straightened the arm she held out and twisted Hard, causing him to spin around to keep from dislocating it, once she had his arm pinned behind him she quickly kicked his knees out from behind. Her quick thinking gained her the upper hand for only a moment as she realized she was still stuck with no escape and her back to the.. !THWACK! Stars burst from behind her eyes as pain radiated from the back of her skull, she hit the ground hard and groaned into the roof sediment.

Tiny rocks scraped her face and burned her cuts as she gasped for breath. She hadn't noticed goon number 2 had joined the party! _God! why couldn't she catch a break tonight?_ Her long hair stuck to her sweaty face and obscured her view as she rolled over onto her back. He had struck her hard, she was probably lucky to still be conscious after that hit. Her vision was still swimming as she swept the hair back from her eyes, or not lucky as goon one aka Grabby-Hands, began taking off his belt…_ Oh hell No!Think fast!_

"The cops will be here any minute!" she yelled at them from the ground, "I already called them!" Grabby stopped undressing and Goon two took a look at her broken phone laying nearby and smirked, "I don't think so sugar, not wit dat ya didn't." He gestured to the device with his head as he unholstered his gun and aimed at her chest. "But just in case yas IS right, we gotta make sure ya aint gonna be able ta tell da cops nothin. We got us a few minutes ta have a little fun doh before we gotta run.." She felt his gaze travel from her toes up to her chest as he used his firearm to trace her figure in the air. Goon two took that as the go ahead to continue and came toward her with a disgusting leer. Palming himself through his pants he smiled, "daddy's got somethin for ya doll, if ya behave ill make sure ya like it." _Oh she was going to be sick._

Grabby-Hands caught her by the legs and pulled her to him. Catching both her wrists in one hand he held her down while he worked at her zipper with his other. She screamed obscenities as she kicked and bit as much as she could with her hands bound, trying despirately to get away. But this guy was huge and nothing she did seemed to deter him. His friend with the gun just laughed as she tried miserably to fight him off. She would be damned if she made it easy for them.

The hell if she would give up, she fought him every inch of the way, finally landing a solid hit when she bit his ear causing him to draw back she pulled her leg up and kneed him in the face. The pain in her knee was worth it as a gush of blood that wasn't her own sprayed her white t-shirt and he roared in pain._Woo-Hoo! Score one for me ass hole! __That was definitely a broken nose._ "You Fuckin' Bitch!" he spit out angrily!

Unimaginable pain burst from her cheek as he slapped her. The force of the blow split her lip and blurred her vision. Not missing a beat he drew back his arm and punched her in the stomach, knocking what little air she had out and causing her to choke for breath. Her own blood and spit dripped from her face as she coughed and gasp for air, but he wasn't done, and when his meaty fist made contact with the side of her head she couldn't fight the blackness that ate at her vision. The last thing she saw before cold unconsciousness claimed her was the gunmans horrified face over her attackers shoulder. She could only laugh morbidly to herself as she thought maybe they had fucked her face up so bad that they wouldn't want her anymore.' Whatever happened now, at least she wouldn't be awake to suffer through it.

She must have serious brain damage she thought as the light faded away...Cause that sure looked like a giant green man launching her attacker across the roof and into the gunman...


	3. Chapter 3

**Convergence**

Marcus loved it when life tossed him little cookies like this. It didn't happen often. You never really know when a bad night will look up, but when it does... You should take advantage of it. The situation was still fubar, that much hadn't changed. The skinny ass little punk in the alley had fucked them all over good this time. He had to smile a little, just knowing that the little moron wouldn't be fucking up anything else, ever. He'd been itching to put a hole in that punks head for months now.

In retrospect though, he probably should have kept his cool a little better and **not** shot the idiot, now there was a body to deal with, but damn! How many times had that asshole caused trouble for his crew? Too damn many. Every time they turned around the grease stain was getting them in trouble. The punk was trippin more than he was sober, and they had covered for him too many damn times. Not out of any respect for the little dick weed, but because if they hadn't, the boss would have punished them all for his stupidity. So they tried to deal with his ass themselves. Unfortunately threatening to beat the shit out of him hadn't worked. Then actually beating the shit out of him hadn't worked either. So... C'est la vie.**  
><strong>

It was the kids own fault he was dead. Marcus knew he should have killed him the first time he caught him pullin a stunt like this, but he was soft back then. Had felt bad for the kid. Jimmy was a runaway, he had street smarts and was a hell of a pick pocket, which is what got him into the organization in the first place. But he was always looking for approval from someone else. Marcus knew what that was like and had even tried to take the twerp under his wing, so to speak. Had offered the kid his first blunt, how was he supposed to know he was going to amp up?. It wasn't his fault if the idiot got himself hooked on the heavier stuff. That's when he gave up on the punk.

Sure, Marcus had his own list of vices, just like everyone else. You don't get into the city's dark and devious underbelly of sin and success without them. Unless you were running the shit. Which he acknowledged he was not. A fact that pissed him the hell off. Especially on a night like tonight. But you also learned that the heavy users never got anywhere, except maybe a ditch or gutter.

The boss was going to kill them for this.

They were supposed to hook up with some suit near the docks and make a trade. The douche had some case of god only knew what that the boss wanted. Nothing new really, and everything went down smooth like. Until they decided they had some time before they had to be back and could stop off for a few drinks. Yeah, he knew it was stupid. They should have taken the package straight back to tha boss. The noisy raucous bar atmosphere was exactly the kind of distracting setting a thief like Jimmy needed to nab the case from him and JoJo and sneak off. The little pill head was probably hoping it was full of high. He had that sweaty, wild look again so he was more than likely jonesing.

It was a good thing Jo caught him running from the bathroom and ran out of the bar after him. While he chased Jimmy down, Marcus went to see if the idiot had left the case in the bathroom. It was a good thing he did too cause it was just sitting on top of one of the the toilets waiting to be grabbed. He didn't know why Jimmy had left it there and didn't have time to look inside it to see if the punk had stolen anything. He just grabbed the case and took off after the two.

They chased Jimmy's ass down, but when they found him the kid was spazzing out bad, sweating and shaking, talking to himself and mumbling, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was drooling like a dog. Looked like he got a hold of bad acid or something. That's when they looked in the case realized what had happened. 20 syringes sat all tucked into their own little foam depressions. Or their should have been. One was missing, and they hadn't had to ask why. They had both launched into the idiot with questions. They had to find out what Jimmy did with the empty syringe. God only knew what that idiot had pumped into himself.

The liquid was clear, if they could find the missing syringe they might be able to fill it with water and hope by the time the boss found out they had a good cover. A lie maybe, or just split the city. Take off for the west coast. He had always wanted to get a tan..Cali sounded good right then.

But first they had to find the needle, which ment they had to get the idiot to stop shaking and muttering to himself long enough to tell them where it was. An exercise in patience which neither he nor Jo had an abundance of.

They drug him into the first alley they came to, just in case. The streets in this neighborhood were empty at this hour and snitches weren't a big problem, but still, best to keep it safe. This close to the docks the locals knew to keep quiet but you never could be too careful. So they drug him down the alley away from the street lights and took turns questioning the dumb ass. After Jo lost his cool and broke a bottle with Jimmy's face they knew they wouldn't get anything out of him. It wasn't until Jimmy started to talk all crazy and act like he was going to split again, that Marcus decided he'd had enough and put a bullet in his head.

Then that woman had dropped the bottle from the roof and added another facet of fucked up'edness to the already fucked up night. She had to be dealt with, couldn't have a witness running around now could they. That didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun with her first though. So now he was on the roof of this dinky little apartment building waiting for his turn at life's little cookie. She was a good lookin girl too, long silky hair and legs that went on and on, a nice rack too. He admired the swell of her breasts as she fought with Jo, he loved a spirited woman. She was gonna be a fighter, he was going to enjoy this. Then they could dump her body with Jimmy's down at the docks and be done with it.

That is if Jo would stop fucking around and get to it. The idiot almost had her pants down too when he pulled back too far and gave her room to pull her leg up and knee him in the face._ Dumb ass._ JoJo had a bad temper on a good day, and no respect for women, ever. So it wasn't a surprise when he started whaling on her. Hope that bitch enjoyed that little victory, because she wouldn't get another one. His fists rained down on her and the second time he nailed her in the head she was out, her body went limp and Jo snarled at her before he doubled his efforts to undress her now unresisting form.

Marcus however was just disappointed, so much for having his turn at her, he couldn't stand it when they passed out like that. It was too much like fucking a corpse. Their begging and whimpering always got him off more than anything. He loved feeling that power over someone else. His whole life he had answered to others, even now he had a sadistic boss that loved to push him around. The feeling of holding so much power over someone else was like the most powerful drug to him and JoJo had just made his high impossible. He was about to tell the fucker off for it too when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He'd been on the streets a long time. Long enough to know that you always trust your instincts and right now his were screaming at him to get the fuck out of there. It suddenly seemed unnaturally quiet on that roof. The wind blew trash across the ground and a car horn honked in the distance but nothing moved. Something was there, he could feel it. As he took a retreating step back from Jo and the woman a smooth voice, dark and refined had his joints freezing and heart pumping double time.

**"Well , well... Look at what we have here boys.**"

Only one being could put that much silk and steel into a word. Chills ran up his spine as the lights seemed to dim around him. _Shit, not them.._ Jo stopped trying to undress the girl and looked around but made no move to get away from her. He probably thought he could use her as a shield. Those freaks were soft, always tryin to help people. They didn't get it, they were fighting a loosing battle, for every person they saved ten more took their place. But ya had to hand it to em, them boys never gave up. Even if they did have a habit of interfearin with his business. Ya had to admire good work ethic. Even in the underworld. He spun around, trying to find the source of the voice but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. He felt the air move behind him and a dark chuckle in his ear had him spinning around and firing a shot off into the dark. More dark chuckles from everywhere and the eery sound of weapons being manipulated in the dark had him sweating, he could feel the tiny droplets as they beaded on his brow and trailed down his back. These assholes were fucking with them now.

"**Oh Look! New toys bros! and this one even comes with accessories! "**

That surfer voice had him about pissing his pants when he realized it was talking about him. Chills crawled up his spine as the wind blew more debris around his feet, he barely caught the movement above the maintenance door but he was sure he had seen it. He tried harder to see into the dark around him, he heard a rustle again behind him and spun to take aim when something hard struck his hand. The sound of breaking bones was drowned out by his bellow of agony as the gun was knocked across the roof. He grasped his wrist and started sucking in air to control the pain in his hand, it felt like the bones were crushed, and he never even saw that mother fucker coming. He was scared but he wouldn't let them know it. He was through playing games. Desperate to mask his pain and fear he called out angrily, " Where the hell are you freaks? Huh? Just gonna hide in the dark like pussies? Or we gonna do this?"

"**Attacking an innocent unarmed woman with two to one odds? Doesn't that make you the coward?"**

Again the voice came from all around, this time it was the first voice again. He was spinning in circles trying to spot them when the air suddenly whooshed out of him, he was struck by Jo's large body as it flew through the air and they were both hurtling across the roof. Landing in a heap some feet away he struggled to catch his breath as Jo scrambled to untangle himself from Marcus. Jo was zipping up his pants as he rolled to his feet and started talking shit, "What tha fuck you freaks want huh?" he asked into the darkness around them. "Were just showin tha lady a good time. She was askin for it! Cant you ass holes take a night off?"

"**I seriously doubt she asked to be beaten to within an inch of her life." **

" Maybe she likes it rough! Whats it matta to you anyways?" _We gotta split like five minutes ago.. _Marcus gave Jo the signal to back toward the fire escape. "Go get laid or somethin!" he yelled out before adopting a look of mock surprise, "Ohhh wait, dats right... you freaks can't get no pussy huh? Da Girlz prolly take one look atcha ugly green asses and run away screamin !"

Marcus knew Jo was gonna cross the line any minute and that hulking red masked monster was going to rip his head off. While Jo taunted the blue one he scanned the area for his gun and realized it and the girl were gone. Only a puddle of blood where her head had been was left to show she had ever been there. Fuck this shit, Jo was on his own if he couldn't shut the fuck up. Marcus had no desire to be those ass holes stress ball. If Jo wanted to piss them off then Jo could deal with the aftermath.

Raph was about to loose his shit! It took everything he had in him to keep hidden while Donny tried to patch up the girls head. That didn't mean he could keep his trap shut though. **"Didn't look like she was enjoyin lookin at yah ugly mug eitha, Fabio," **Raph spat out angrily. "**Besides, compared ta you an yah friend, I'll look like a regula prince charmin." **Not that he actually believed that but hey. _Oh, he wanted to pound that asshole._ It felt good when his fist connected with the face of the one trying to rape the girl. Sending him flying into his friend was a bonus. He wanted to do more but Leo was bein all goody goody again.

**"Enough, Raph."** Leo leapt down to the roof across from Huns goons and scowled threateningly. Slowly pulling himself to his full height he made a show of slowly unsheathing his katana, the glint of fear in their eyes was unmistakable. Lowering his voice, he growled, "At least, when they scream at us, they are free to run away."

"We need to hurry Leo, she's still bleeding." Donny's voice whispered worriedly over the comm. Leo nodded imperceptibly before continuing, " the two of you will not be so lucky."

"I ain't afraid a you freaks!"Jo spat out, trying to look brave, he stood a little taller. "Come get some!"

"If that's how you want to play then fine, my associate here was becoming rather bored, your just the sort of sport he was looking for." choosing to ignore the mouthy one Leo turned to the one who had held the gun. "We need answers, and you are going to give them to us. Huns up to something. What is it?"

Marcus knew the blue one was giving them a rare chance here. Normally they would already be unconscious and tied up for the cops. JoJo couldn't shut the fuck up however, " Fuck You motherfucker, we aint gonna tell yas shit! Unless ya gonna hand ova that sweet piece ya took from me so I can tap it first," he said while grabbing his crotch. Raph launched across the roof and had him dangling over the edge so fast Marcus fell on his ass. He didn't even see where the big guy had come from, he was just suddenly There.

He was pissed! Raph had run into this filth before. Trussed him up nice and tight for tha cops and the little fuckin despot always ended up back on the streets. "Look here you disgustin piece a trash," he said as he shook him,"I don't know what your fascination is with your dick, and I don't care, but ya betta start showin some respect ta my brotha!" Raph held him by the neck with one hand while pointing a sai in his face with the other as the man dangled forty feet in the air. Jo nodded emphatically to Raph, who then tossed him none too gently back onto the roof by his friend to choke in air.

"Now," Leo addressed Marcus, he seemed to be the brains of the outfit, maybe he could get some answers out of him. "Who is responsible for the bodies that keep turning up by the dump?" The thug laughed at that and raised a brow inquiringly,"You serious? You know how many gangs use that place ta dump their 'trash'? How tha hell am I supposed to know?"

"You know exactly which ones!" Leos voice rose as his calm façade fell."The ones being experimented on! Kidnapped, tortured, and killed!" Leo took a breath, trying to calm himself, he needed clarity here, not rage, Raph had that covered already. " Those people were innocent Marcus, not that the word holds much meaning for you but it does to us. They didn't deserve what was done to them. Just tell me what you know. Who is doing this? What are they trying to achieve?"

Marcus knew what bodies the freak was talking about. Everyone did. Nobody ever talked about it though, not without goin missin themselves. He was in enough trouble tonight as it was. Glad he stashed that case in the alley too, didn't need the 'Justice League' here getting their green hands on that stuff. He still had to figure out what to do about that shit too. No way was he saying shit about them bodies though. Fuck That!

Leo was getting to the end of his patience, he just knew this guy knew something but he didn't have all night to question him, it was getting pretty obvious no one was talking about whatever was going on, they had searched for answers, interrogating gang members and foot soldiers alike for weeks now. No one seemed to know anything. Raph was just as set on finding the killer as he was. Leo had asked him to do this his way, but time was running out. Maybe it was time they did it Raph's way. Donny was right, he had to hurry, the girl was hurt and needed medical attention. His little brothers couldn't handle what he had a feeling needed to be done.

Leo glanced back at them, the humans couldn't see them in the dark but he had no such problems in the dark. Mikey was holding the girl in his arms, waiting for Leo's command while Donny worked on patching her up. Raph knelt impatiently near by, burning holes in the thugs heads with his eyes. If looks could kill...

"Don, Mike, Go. See to the girl. Raph and I got this."

"You sure bro?" Mikey was reluctant to leave, Leo knew his little brother was worried about him. All the recent deaths were weighing on him. On them all. He needed to get to the bottom of this before anyone else was hurt and he didn't want Mikey or Donny to look at him like a monster tomorrow. It was bad enough he had snapped at Mikey earlier. "Yeah Mikey," Leo sighed, "go home, we got this and Don needs you to help with the girl." Mikey held his gaze for a moment before giving a curt nod and he and Donny were gone, taking the injured young woman with them.

Raph gave Leo a sly grin,"Tired ah pussy footin around bro? I can get these assholes to talk, just gimme tha word." He pounded his fist into his other hand suggestively. Leo hated that he had to lower himself to the thugs level to get information but he was honestly out of time, and his brother had a point. Plus if Donny's calculations were right, and they always were, three more bodies would turn up within the next 72 hours. He hadn't slept in days, the insomnia was wearing his patience thin. Something had to give soon. Donny was positive Hun was at the bottom of it. Someone was experimenting with mutagen again. Or something like it if the shape the bodies were in were any indication. He had stopped asking 'Why?' years ago. Their enemy's were simply insane and insane people do things that don't make sense. So, 'Why are they doing this?' wasn't the operative question anymore, it was simply, 'How do we stop it?'

Marcus and his buddy thought they were slick, sneaking off while Leo was giving his brothers their orders. They were well aware of the thugs actions. He could hear them making their way down the fire escape. Time was up, he had to stop this before anyone else was killed and those two were members of Huns inner circle. Raph caught his arm as he turned to pursue their runaways. "Leo," he said, still holding the arm he had caught he gave his brother a hard look. He looked almost shocked, "I was just kiddin man. You serious? We really gonna do this?" Leo looked exhausted to Raph, this was more his speed, not his brothers. Leo had never agreed with Raph's brute strength tactics. "I mean, I aint got a problem wit crackin a few skulls to get what we need, but that's not your style bro. That's not you... You sure your alright?" Raph dropped his hard accent so his big brother would know he was serious. He didn't want Leo crossing a line he couldn't come back from, he was hard enough on himself as it was. But they both knew this had to be done.

Hell Leo didn't want to cross a line he couldn't come back from either. Maybe he should just let Raph do it alone, he knew his brother could handle catching the two and doing whatever needed to be done but Leo just couldn't do it. He couldn't make Raph shoulder that alone, even if the hot head was ok with it, he wasn't. What kind of leader/brother would he be if he left Raph to do the dirty work alone? Not an honorable one, that was for sure. So, covering the hand Raph still had on his arm with his own three fingered one he gave his brother a nod of acceptance. No words needed to be said, they both knew they would be implementing their darker ninjutsu training tonight. Skills their father had hoped they would never have to use but had taught them none the less. Hopefully Father wasn't watching them now. Leo was pretty certain he wouldn't approve.

They leapt from the roof together, moving as one in a rhythm of power and grace only achieved from years of training and a deep trust in each other. They would hunt down Huns men, and they would get the answers they sought. It would be their trust in each other they would need most now, Leo hoped above all his actions tonight would not cost him that. His brothers trust, and respect. Then there was the girl to be dealt with. Who was she? A hapless victim... or something more? Maybe she wasn't as innocent ass he appeared. He would find out soon enough. But first, Marcus and his girlfriend Jo had some talking to do...

* * *

><p>Donny sat perched on the edge of his chair at his desk, looking over his slides once again. Something about the cellular structure of the latest victims was bothering him... he just wasn't sure what..<p>

"Don."

He switched out the little glass plates and wiped the sweat from his forehead. After adjusting his glasses he looked over the new one. If he could have gotten samples from the first victims he would have a better comparison to work with..

"Donny."

It was obvious whoever had these people had attempted to alter them, genetically. The chains were unstable though, not that mutagen wasn't unstable to begin with but this wasn't the work of any mutagen he was familiar with, he needed a ..

" Donatello !" Mikey's voice suddenly blast into his ear! Startled from his musings Donny toppled out of his chair and the slide he was working on fell to the floor and shattered. "God Dammit Mikey!"

"Sorry Bro! but I totally called your name like three times dude. You were in La La land." Mikey chuckled and waved a slice of pizza in dons face. "Breakfast time!"

"Mikey, you do realize pizza is not a breakfast food right?" Don raised an eye ridge at his brother but Mikey just looked confused.."Never mind, just get out so I can clean this mess up... again."

Grabbing the hand broom and dust pan he shooed Mikey out and cleaned up the mess of broken glass and sanitized the area. Looking back at the girl sleeping on his cot he decided to check on his new patient. Not that he hadn't been keeping a constant watch on her as it was... but you could never be too safe or thorough. Not like he had a nurse to help him... which reminded him.. Why Leo sent Mikey to hep was a mystery he planned on solving as soon as they got back to the lair. Leo was going to get an ear full.

The girl was lying on the cot he kept in the lab for those late nights when he just couldn't make it to his room. Those goons had done a real number on her. It could have been worse, he admitted. She definitely had a concussion and was going to be in pain when she woke up. Her arms alone were covered in contusions and abrasions. He could only imagine how the rest of her looked, the knee she used to bust her attackers nose was swollen but otherwise undamaged, well as far as he could tell with her clothes on. He couldn't bring himself to undress her without permission. Had she been grievously injured and in need of more care he would have had no choice of course but as far as he could tell there was no need to have her undress until she awoke, and agreed to let him examine her further. Hopefully she wouldn't freak out... Right.

He changed out the ice pack he had on top of her knee with a new one and made sure she was still stable. Her blood pressure and pulse were a bit high but not dangerously, not abnormal considering what she had been through. So he gave her another dose of acetaminophen for the pain. He was reluctant to give her anything else without speaking to her first and knowing what she may be allergic to. He should have taken her to a hospital he admitted. Leo should have been more specific about what he wanted done with the girl. He did say take care of her... so that's what Donny was doing.

He found himself standing there over her a little longer than was necessary, clinically speaking. But he couldn't seem to walk away, it wasn't often they got to be this close to humans. He had tried to treat her as quickly and efficiently as possible on the roof, trying not to notice how soft she was. But now... He couldn't deny she was pretty. Even damaged as she was. Her cheek cut and bruised from the goons fists and her right eye sported a ring of purple. The swelling had finally begun to recede. He reached out before he could stop himself and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He had always wanted to know what a woman's hair felt like. He wasn't disappointed either. It was soft as silk in his calloused fingers and slid through his digits like water. Beautiful, so many different colors and so different than anything he had felt before. He had honestly thought it would feel like sensei's fur, but it wasn't. He had always wondered what the difference was. Its one thing to read bout something, and quite another to experience it yourself. He was curious by nature but no way could he ask April to let him do this, it would probably creep her out. Not that feeling up a girl with a concussion wasn't creepy, Donatello, he reminded himself, pulling away quickly and looking around to make sure Mikey wasn't spying on him.

Right on que Mikey came strolling back in with a slice in his mouth. "Sheroushly jshude shoo need choo each." Donny looked to the ceiling," why am I being punished?" Mikey ignored him as usual and swallowed his piece of pizza and went straight toward the girl. "No no no!" Donny intercepted, "I told you to stay out, shes hurt and doesn't need you 'accidentally' making it worse."

"Dude seriously, chillax. I'm just lookin. See!" He put his hands behind his back and tried to look innocent. Donny knew better.. no such thing as an innocent Mikey. "Out shell for brains!" One look at the staff Donny suddenly had pointed in his direction and Mikey put his arms up in surrender, He could get pretty mean with that stick when it came to stuff in his lab...pretty girls included apparently, backing towards the door Mikey conceded, "Ok ok im going..." Just as he got to through the frame though his knowing smile grew and had Donny's stomach dropping. Mikey confirmed his fears from earlier, "Does it feel as soft as she looks?" He asked before bolting, cackling all the way back to where ever the hell he came from. Donny stared at the empty door way before slamming it shut and locking it. Face palming all he could think was, Fuck.


End file.
